


In the back seat on the back roads

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Ride, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, confessional kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave finally builds up the nerve to kiss his best friend.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 20





	In the back seat on the back roads

The music is pumping, John's screaming along to the theme song to his favorite movie as Jake drives the car down the empty stretch of road.

Dave smiles as he watches his best friend singing like there's no tomorrow. Dave feels a wave of emotion surge through him in the moment.

Dave grabs onto John's face and pulls him into a kiss.

Dave backs away, devastated with the action. Then. John pulls Dave into a kiss as well.

The two of them just making out in the back seat as the rest of their friends avoid looking at the sight. They just let Dave have the win for today, but if this becomes a regular thing, Dirk's gonna do something about it.


End file.
